Luminaires (e.g., light fixtures) can be located in any of a number of locations within a room. For example, a luminaire can be mounted to a ceiling, mounted to a wall, placed on a table, or suspended in the air. Luminaires also can have various shapes and sizes. In some cases, there is an opportunity for a luminaire to perform one or more additional functions aside from emitting light.